Dawn Never Breaks
by Kat1987
Summary: Bella and Edward have married, when it comes time for the change, things don't go as planned. A new version of Breaking Dawn.


BPOV

"Bella are you ready?" said a high pitched voice from what seemed to be coming from afar. It took me a while to notice that I was standing in Edwards's room, wearing a white gown and looking out the window into the dark night. A small rapping came on the door and when it opened I saw Alice poke her head in.

"Bella? Is everything alright? We are all waiting for you," she said dancing into the room and standing by my side. I took a breath and stared at my soon to be sister-in-law. She must have read the scared look on my face because she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a tiny squeeze. "Should I get Renee again, or Charlie?" she asked me quietly.

"Renee please," I responded to her, and as she turned to leave the room I called out,

"Alice is Edward – getting angry with me?"

"Of course not, he's just as nervous as you are. Carlisle, Jasper and I are trying to calm him down, since both of you are having some trouble, your stalling is actually a good thing," she winked at me and left the room. A few moments later Renee knocked on the door, and I heard my mother's gentle voice on the other side of the door.

"Bella, Alice says you need me, can I come in?"

"Yes mom," I turned to face the door, and as soon as the door was closed I ran across the room to hug her. "Oh mom I'm so nervous! It feels like the butterflies in my stomach are dancing hip-hop!" I said as I squeezed her tightly.

"I know dear, I felt the same way when I married Charlie and Phil. Honey, it's a good thing that you're feeling this way, trust me, it means you really love him," she answered me by squeezing me back. But she noticed the variance in my voice. Earlier as Renee, Charlie and myself were been driven by Esme to the house, I told her about the nervousness that I was feeling. I didn't tell her the full truth about my nerves.

"Bella, I don't want to make you angry, but are you sure that you want to go through with this so soon? Maybe these butterflies are trying to tell you something,"

Yes, these butterflies were telling me something. They were telling me that to marry Edward meant losing Jacob, but choosing Jacob meant losing Edward.

"Mom, what if these butterflies are telling me that I love two people? What if Edward isn't the only one I can see myself with the rest of my life?"

I stared at my mother, with tears welling in my eyes, and through these tears I saw her shock.

"Isabella Marie, I didn't raise you to be the kind of girl who cheated!" she said firmly holding both of my shoulders. "If you love someone more than Edward, then you shouldn't be marrying him. But if you love Edward more than this other person, then you should marry Edward. Who is this other person Bella?"

"Jacob Black," I said as quietly as I could. Although Edward had promised not to listen to my voice, I was worried that he could hear me with his vampire hearing, and I definitely did not want the others to hear me either and then think about it around Edward.

"Why all of a sudden is Jacob Black such a big deal? In the two weeks that I have been here, I've never met him."

"I spoke to him the other night on the phone, when you, Phil, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme went to dinner,"

"What did he say to you that has you this upset?"

I couldn't speak. I replayed the conversation I had had with Jacob, but I couldn't tell Renee everything that we spoke about; since most of our conversation revolved around my becoming a vampire, after marrying a vampire.

"He told me that he didn't like Edward, and that I was making a huge mistake that would ruin the rest of my life," I said with a shaken voice, with the tears now escaping down my cheeks, at least I could tell her the partial truth of our conversation.

"Oh Bella, do you feel like you would be ruining your life marrying Edward? Honey if this Jacob Black loved you he wouldn't have said anything like this to you days before your wedding."

_Not days before, mom, but weeks, months, almost a year_ I thought. Jacob and I had been having the same conversation ever since he returned from his 'vacation' – almost every week he would call me and ask me to run away with him, and leave the Cullen's behind.

"Bella, does Edward know about this?"

_Yes, of course he does –_ "He knows about Jacob, and he knows some of what has been going on, but he doesn't know that I love Jacob," I said, again telling her only small parts of the truth and working in a lie, of course Edward knows I love Jacob.

"Well, then you either call this wedding off, or – I walk back down stairs and sit in my chair and watch you come down the aisle with your father!"

I loved Renee and her way of fixing problems, you only have options A and B, no in-between. Even though at times when I was younger I had to be the adult, times like these she knew what she was talking about. She carefully wiped the tear that got stuck on my cheek, looked me straight in the eye and said, "So which one are you going to do?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that my answer has always been the answer, and that now I was going to prove to Jacob that I was serious about Edward more than he could ever know.

"Tell Alice and Charlie, 2 minutes please," I said smiling at her, confident that I was making the right choice.

"Very well then, I'll have Alice come in though and keep you from needing me again. Bella, I love you and I wish you and Edward all the happiness in the world!" she kissed me on my cheeks, and gave me another squeezing hug. As she left I turned back to look out the windows, I didn't even jump when the cold, strong arms of Alice wrapped around my shoulders...


End file.
